dean's romantic compatibility
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: Dean has a very hard time with his romantic compatibility with every girl that he sleeps with.But what happens when dean sees his brother for the first time in a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean's Romantic Compatibility**

**CHARACTERS-**

DEAN&SAM others

**Disclaimer-**

I don't owm sam or dean not even anything to do with supernatural so you can't sue me ha ha ha ha!

**summary-**

Dean has a very hard time with his romantic compatibility with every girl that he sleeps with on dates when he doesn't have school.But what happens when

dean sees his brother for the first time in a very long time.

**Dean's pov-**

It seems like everytime I get in a relationship with a girl,the relationship goes wrong.I take them to dinner,let them get to know me,take them back to my place let them sleep in the next morning.But it seems to me that I haven't find the right women for me yet I just don't know.

That night I went out with a girl thought that I needed a break from study for finals.This girl I knew her from an radom hunt I did with dad i'm surprise the girl remember my name she was a gemini.She had this dorky smile that I couldn't resist and pretty blue eyes so I took her out to this fancy restraunt so we get to know eachother a little better.We ate dinner drank some champang and talk all darn night until it was time to go home later on that night I took her back to my house and we walk in the house and she saw my dog and the next thing I knew she left out hte door and I never saw her again since that day.

So that is how that date went and now i'm completely alone the rest of the night or so I thought.But my dog was there she is a mix breed,she is a german shepard and artic wolf so she is a really good hunting dog but I don't take her out on hunts her name is shiva winchester my mommy name her when I got her on christmas day when the family was together including my father and then the phone rang.It was 9:59p.m. and the person on the other line was my dear baby brtoher sam calling me at this time of night so I was wondering why he was calling me so I pick up the phone and answer the phone and here is how the conversation went down.

DEAN- sam why are you calling me around at this time of night?

SAM- dean...mom is really worried about you she hasn't heard from you seen from you in five days why don't you call her dean

DEAN- sam I been kinda busy lately,you know with school and finals

SAM- dean that is no excuse not to call your own mother and tell her that you are fine and healthy or see how she is doing lately

DEAN- sam she is your mother too...yeah I know but things are a little hard for me right now I got school,finals,work,hunting deamons I cant call nobody

SAM- no buts dean call mom end of discussion

DEAN- fine...sam i'll try to call mom just be good and live your life and I love you sammy

SAM- I love you too dean,just take care of yourself okay and make sure you call mom

DEAN- okay sam I will bye

SAM- fine bye

Click

**Sam's pov-**

He does this every single time that I talk to him.I just don't know what to do with my brother dean no-more that is when my girlfriend(jessica) came up to me and said to me let dean make his own mistakes.He has to learn from his mistakes one day.

I told jessica that maybe she was right about letting brother make his own mistakes so then I gave her a kiss goodnight.Then I went back studying for my finals.Then it dawn on me my big brother is doing this so he can get attention from me.But it can't be true can it so I close my books for the night and rest.

So jessica had a great idea and she said how about we go out to your brother's house and give him some company,we went to his house and he wasn't there so we went to some random bar that was in town and we went in the bar and found dean talking to a girl who happend to be his date tonight.She was Sagitarius what dean love about her was that she was outgoing,understanding,

and she had alot of knowledge.We decide to go up to dean and say hi to dean.

Dean just look up at me and jess like he seen a ghost are something cause the girl that he was with left him cause dean was talking about his family and his lovely dog and with that she left dean alone at the fancy restraunt.

DEAN-hi guys what are you doing here?you two are suppose to be studying for test or whatever you guys are taking at standford so go back to your home just leave me alone

SAM-no dean we are not leaving you here in this restraunt in this state that you are in right now so you are stuck with me and jess for the rest of the night alright dean

JESS-dean did you eat something for dinner?cause you look pale honey so lets order something to eat okay

DEAN-thanks guys but i'm not that hungry so see you guys around okay

"so jessica turn to sam"

JESS-sam do something I hate to see your brother in this kinda mess in his life

SAM-I know jess but there is nonething we can do about it dean's problem is dean's problem

Jess-maybe your right sam but we have to follow him before he gets himself hurt or ends up in the morgue

SAM-okay jess will go follow my brother before something bad happens to him

"So jess and sam went to follow dean around until they reach a local bar where now dean is drinking tons of budweiser beer.Dean drunk 8 bottles of beers at this point dean is wasted and has massive hangover that he doesn't know yet.So sam grab his brother while dean was punching and kicking his brother while jessica pull the car around a few seconds later sam put dean in the back seat of jessica Black Mitsubishi Spider and ride off to sam and dean's mother's house.So sam is calling his mother to tell her that their on their way."

SAM-hey mom we have dean with us he doesn't look so good,he is so pale he looks like he hasn't aten dinner yet or he hasn't eatin for a while now

MOTHER-okay sam then I guess i'll be seeing all three of you guys then i'll put some coffee on

SAM-sounds good mom make a fresh pot of coffee okay cause I need to stay up and study for my bar exam okay

MOTHER-okay sam i'll make it strong and good luck on your bar exam for law school and i'll see you guys soon

SAM-sounds good see ya soon bye

"click"

So they arrived at the Winchester house.Jessica park her car in the driveway sam and jessica went out the car,sam went to go to the back seat and helps dean get out of the car and then shut the door behide him after that jessica press the alarm button and the alarm to her car is on.Sam knock on the door and his mother answer the door and then jessica came in and gave sam and dean's mother a hug and sam brought dean to the couch while the winchester's mother close and locked the door.So she wanted to know what really happen to her son and why he looks so pale.

SAM-because mom dean has been drinking alot of beer after his date went home and dump him at the restraunt

MoM-oh...then by all means put him in the bathroom tub and if he doesn't wake up turn on the shower head a put cold water on him

So dean didn't wake up for a couple hours so sam decided to turn on the shower head to scolding hot...hot water.Then a couple minutes later dean woke up and then he came out of the bathroom and chase after sam for turning on the shower head on scolding hot...hot water which made dean really mad.Then their mother got fed up with her boys running through the house so she yelled at them so sam and dean stop in their tracks and just sat down where they froze after their mother yelled at them.Both boys turned and said"yes mom what do you want?",their mother had that look that all mother's have the look that you are not suppsose to run in the house look.After that look was said both boys said"sorry"dean look at sam and wonder why he was their at their mother's house.


	2. author's note

sorry to all my readers of my story i will update them as soon as i can,i've been busy updating my comp beacuse my mum just go internet back on but i will start writting the other chapters to the stories i've written and i will write nes stories for my account


End file.
